


You are loved, you are loved, you are loved.

by queerwriterbee



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam kinda deals with some daddy issues in this, Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Future Fic, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Pynch Week, Pynch Week 2018, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan and Adam are Good Dads (TM), The Barns (Raven Cycle), They have an adopted son, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they love him to death, but - Freeform, mostly just cute and fluffy, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwriterbee/pseuds/queerwriterbee
Summary: “Daddy?”Adam startled awake where he lay beside Ronan in their bed. He squinted into the dark of their room, only a small sliver of light coming from the opening of their door. He let his eyes adjust as he reached for his glasses, slipping them onto his face once he did.With his eyes adjusted to the dark and his vision no longer blurry, Adam’s gaze met the sight of his son cowering in the doorway, his favorite stuffed owl hugged tight to his chest. Adam’s brow furrowed as he frowned, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest. He would never get over the pain of seeing his child hurting.He was just about to ask Jamison what was wrong when a deafening clap of thunder shook the house, causing the little boy to scurry from his place at the door and up onto his fathers’ bed, nearly tripping over himself in the process.Adam reached out and opened his arms for his child, letting him know that it was ok to retreat into them.“C’mon, baby. Let’s go downstairs to make some hot chocolate, ok?”“With extra marshmallows?”Adam smiled. “As many as we can fit in the mug.”(Pynch Week Day 6: Thunderstorms)





	You are loved, you are loved, you are loved.

“Daddy?”

Adam startled awake where he lay beside Ronan in their bed. He squinted into the dark of their room, only a small sliver of light coming from the opening of their door. He let his eyes adjust as he reached for his glasses, slipping them onto his face once he did.

With his eyes adjusted to the dark and his vision no longer blurry, Adam’s gaze met the sight of his son cowering in the doorway, his favorite stuffed owl hugged tight to his chest. Adam’s brow furrowed as he frowned, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest. He would never get over the pain of seeing his child hurting. 

He was just about to ask Jamison what was wrong when a deafening clap of thunder shook the house, causing the little boy to scurry from his place at the door and up onto his fathers’ bed, nearly tripping over himself in the process. 

Adam reached out and opened his arms for his child, letting him know that it was ok to retreat into them. Adam never wanted his children to feel more afraid to ask for comfort than they were of the thing causing them fear. It was a terrible, painful feeling that he wouldn’t wish on anyone. 

“What’s wrong, Jamie?” He asked, cradling the toddler’s head against his chest, both arms wrapped tight around him. “The storm keeping you up?”

Jamie nodded, burying his face deeper into his father’s chest as a roll of thunder struck through the night. Adam could hear him whimpering and he tightened his grip. He looked over at Ronan and wondered how this man who had been riddled with insomnia as a teenager could possibly be sleeping through this now. He contemplated waking him up but decided it was better to let the man sleep when he could. 

“C’mon, baby. Let’s go downstairs to make some hot chocolate, ok?”

Jamie looked up tentatively, fear still in his wide, brown eyes but the promise of a sweet treat was clearly appealing to his four-year-old sensibilities. 

“With extra marshmallows?” 

Adam smiled. “As many as we can fit in the mug.” 

Jamie nodded and shimmied himself off the bed-- high enough off the floor for it to be quite a jump for any toddler and especially for their smaller than average son. Adam had a slight moment of panic watching his son fall from the side--like he always did-- but it was calmed immediately by Jamie landing on his feet and reaching up his unoccupied hand for Adam to take. 

The two walked hand in hand down the stairs from the bedroom to the kitchen, Adam having to dramatically slow his gait to keep pace with his son. Once they got to the kitchen Adam scooped Jamie up by the armpits and plopped him down on the kitchen counter beside the stove. Normally, this was behavior that Adam discouraged and Ronan led by example, but this was a special circumstance. 

“Do you want cow milk, goat milk, almond milk, or coconut milk, baby?”

Jamie chewed on his lower lip and tucked his chin into his owl. Adam reached over to pull his lip out from between his teeth. The kid’s lips were too chapped as is. 

“Coconut,” Jamie finally answered. “But don’t tell papa.”

Adam chuckled. Ronan was notorious for making fun of Adam’s preference for non-dairy kinds of milk despite having no lactose intolerance or vegetarian/vegan diet that required it. 

“I just can’t fathom why you’d drink that fucking weird ass hippy nut liquid when you could have creamy, sweet, milk from our very own family animals,” he’d say. “Frankly, I think it’s rude how you dismiss their efforts so thoughtlessly, Mr. Lynch.”

Jamie had a habit of internalizing and taking everything his parents said literally, so it wasn’t a surprise to Adam that the little boy was concerned what his other father would think of the choice.

“Papa’s just teasing when he says that stuff,” Adam assured him. Though, Jamie didn’t look very convinced, so he added, “But, I won’t tell him if you don’t want me to.”

Jamie was visibly relieved by this, which only made Adam chuckle more. It was simultaneously endearing and frustrating how much the kid idolized Ronan. Endearing because, well, Adam knew where he was coming from. Ronan was a unique experience of a person, an experience that you kept wanting to be a part of the longer you were allowed to be. Frustrating because it meant Jamie adopted some of Ronan’s bad habits Adam did not want his child bringing to pre-school or use as an excuse to break house rules, and that sometimes he took Ronan’s aggressive, hyperbolic comments--like those about the non-dairy kinds of milk-- a little too close to heart.

Jamie watched with rapt attention as Adam stirred the warming coconut milk in the saucepan, mouth falling open just the slightest as he mixed in the cocoa powder and sugar. 

“Can I have the spicy stuff, too?” Jamie asked.

“You mean the cinnamon and nutmeg?”

Jamie nodded and Adam complied, taking the two spices from the cabinet above the stove and adding them to the mix. He also added a bit of vanilla and salt-- two things that very few people realized were absolutely vital for the perfect cup of hot chocolate.

Adam turned off the stove as he finished off the concoction and walked across the kitchen to the cupboard that held all their cups and mugs. He took down the only three clean mugs left--as a family, they were horrible at keeping up with the dishes-- and held them out for Jamie to see. 

“Do you want the Mad Hatter, Elsa, or the snowman mug?”

Jamie screwed up his face and kicked his legs back and forth as he tried to decide between the three. Adam knew it had probably come down to the Mad Hatter and Elsa-- the boy was nuts about Disney, especially Frozen to Adam’s chagrin. 

“Elsa,” Jamie answer, making grabby hands for the mug once decided. Adam smiled and handed it to him. 

Adam went into the pantry next and pulled out the bags of marshmallows. They had chocolate, lavender, and vanilla mini ‘mallows (courtesy of one Miss Blue Sargent and her recent adventures in candy making) and a bag of jumbo original flavor. Knowing his son, he’d want a combination of all four, but Adam liked to give Jamie choices rather than assume for him. 

He set down the bags on the counter beside Jamie and as predicted, the boy took tiny handfuls of each kind and plopped him into the mug (he was lucky both his dads had a strange affection for mugs the size of one’s face, otherwise there’d be no room for the hot chocolate). Adam dutifully filled the rest of the mug with hot chocolate and watched the steam rise to his son’s excited face. 

Adam poured the rest into his mug--he’d chosen the Mad Hatter-- and Jamie frowned at him. 

“Daddy, what about your marshmallows?” 

“I just couldn’t decide which one to choose,” Adam said instead of the truth--that he didn’t really care whether or not his drink had marshmallows. He liked giving his child choice, even when the choice wasn’t for his child. “Why don’t you pick one for me?”

Jamie beamed and turned his attention back to the marshmallows, clearly thinking deeply about which would be best for his dad. He ended up picking out three of the jumbo originals and five of the mini vanilla, giggling as he plopped them into Adam’s drink and caused the liquid to slosh a bit over the edge.

“Thank you, love,” Adam said, pressing a kiss to Jamie’s course, black curls. Jamie preened under the attention and took a long drink of his hot chocolate. 

 

“Are you feeling better?” Adam asked after they’d both finished their drinks.

Jamie looked like he was about to say yes, but then a clap of thunder so loud that Adam felt it in his bones ripped through the sky and Jamie immediately burst into tears. Adam frowned and picked the little boy up in his arms, holding him close to his chest and petting his hair as Jamie cried into his neck. 

“Baby, it’s ok,” Adam cooed. “It’s not going to hurt you-- its just part of the rain, and you know the rain is good for papa’s plants and the forest where Opal lives, don’t you?” 

“This rain is angrier than other rain,” Jamie whimpered, his words coming out muffled against Adam’s shoulder. “It doesn’t feel good, daddy. It feels bad.” 

Normally, Adam wasn’t this sort of parents. He wasn’t one to fix things with fantastical stories or grand gestures. He explained away the fear with facts and science. He soothed tantrums by talking through the feelings as rationally as you could with a toddler. 

But, right then, Adam thought of what Ronan might do in a situation like this, one where logic wasn’t enough to clear the fear. The idea was far out of his comfort zone, but at one point Adam had thought that about having a child, period. And if there was anyone that Adam could step out of his comfort zone for, it was his son. 

“C’mon, Jamie, we’re going outside.” 

Jamie pulled back and the expression of terror was almost enough for Adam to change his mind. But, he didn’t. He knew they needed to do this. 

“I promise the storm won’t hurt you,” Adam told him, his voice firm and his tone confident. 

Jamie didn’t look entirely convinced, but he trusted his daddy and his papa more than anyone in the world, so he nodded and let Adam carry them out onto the back porch. 

Adam set him down and stripped them both of their shirts and pajama pants, leaving them barefoot and in nothing but their boxers. He then took Jamie’s hand and led him out onto the grass and into the storm. Thunder ripped through the air and Jamie clung to Adam’s legs. 

Adam pried off his scared son and crouched down to his level. 

“Jamison,” he said, taking his son’s hands in one of his and tilting the boy’s chin up with the other. “This storm will not hurt you. It is just like all the others that we have danced and played in with papa and Opal, uncles Gansey and Henry, aunties Blue and Maura and Calla, uncles Declan and Matthew. You love the rain, and this is no different.”

“It’s scary, daddy,” Jamie whimpered. “It’s too loud.”

“Yes,” Adam said. “This rain is louder, but that’s it. It’s still fun and wet and pretty just like all the other rain you love. And even if this storm was bad, even if it wanted to hurt you, it couldn’t. Wanna know why?” 

Jamie sniffed, looking at his dad like he was both insane and a great mystery waiting to unfold. He blinked his big, brown eyes several times, bit his lip before remembering he wasn’t supposed to do that, then asked,

“Why, daddy?”

“Because,” Adam started. “You are Jamison Aaron Lynch. Your papa and I, we chose you to be our son and when we did that, we promised to keep you safe and protect you against anything and everything. You are Jamison Aaron Lynch; you are loved, you are loved, you are loved. And nothing can hurt you.” 

Jamie nodded, looking like he wanted to believe Adam but he just wasn’t sure enough. So Adam gripped the boy’s hands in both of his, looked him in the eye, and said again, 

“You are Jamison Aaron Lynch. You are loved, you are loved, you are loved. And nothing can hurt you. Say it back to me, baby.”

Jamie sniffed, but jut out his chin and did as Adam asked. 

“I am Jamison Aaron Lynch,” he stammered. Thunder roared and the boy squeezed his eyes shut, but Adam squeezed his hands harder in encouragement. 

“C’mon, baby, say it.”

“I am Jamison Aaron Lynch.” 

Another clap of thunder. 

“I am loved, I am loved, I am loved.” 

This time, lightning lit up the sky before the thunder broke through the sky. 

“And nothing can hurt me.”

“You are Jamison Aaron Lynch,” Adam started again, standing up as he did, though keeping his fierce grip on Jamie’s hands. “You are loved, you are loved, you are loved. And nothing can hurt you.”

Jamie opened his eyes and this time, when he said the mantra, he screamed it, the thunder the bass in the background of his melody. 

“I am Jamison Aaron Lynch! I am loved, I am loved, I am loved! And nothing can hurt me!”

Adam picked Jamie up by his armpits, lifting him up over his head and spinning them in a circle. “Say it again, Jamie!”

Jamie was giggling now, gripping his dad’s arms and letting his little legs fly out from under him. 

“I AM JAMISON AARON LYNCH! I AM LOVED, I AM LOVED, I AM LOVED! AND NOTHING CAN HURT ME!”

Before Adam could react to his son’s newfound courage, he was hit by a running weight at his side, causing Adam to pull Jamie close to his body before both were lifted off the ground. Adam turned to see his husband roaring and laughing as he spun them both around just as Adam had been doing with Jamie before. Adam couldn’t have kept the grin off his face if he tried. 

“Yes you are, baby boy,” Ronan declared as he set them on the ground only to pull them into a big group hug. He pressed kisses all over Jamie’s face, the little boy squealing with laughter. “You are so, so, so loved. Nothing will ever hurt you as long as we’re there.” 

Ronan turned to Adam, the look on his face impossibly fond and his smile wider than Adam had ever seen it. The rain was soaking through his clothes and dripping off his short cropped curls. Adam was so in love he could hardly stand it. 

“Alright, baby,” Adam said, turning back to their son before he started making out with Ronan right then and there. “Let’s go get washed up and back to sleep, ok? Think you can sleep in your own bed now or do you want to stay with daddy and papa still?”

“I think I can sleep in my room,” Jamie answered, now balanced on Ronan’s hip as the three headed back inside. “But, I need Hooty still.”

“Duh,” Ronan teased, scrubbing his fist against the giggling boy’s damp curls. “Who’s going to protect Hooty from the storm if not you?” 

Adam’s heart squeezed, but this time it was anything but painful. 

 

Once they’d gotten Jamie bathed, clothed, tucked into bed with his stuffed owl, and finally back to sleep with three picture books, Adam and Ronan collapsed back into their bed together, wrapping themselves around each other on instinct. 

Adam nuzzled his face into Ronan’s neck and gripped him tightly with one arm around his waist and a leg around his hip. He was still a little cold from being out in the rain for so long, despite the warm shower and toasty house. He was ready to sleep wrapped in the heat of his husband and the triumph of the night. 

Just as Adam was feeling sleep overtake him, he felt Ronan’s lips pressing hot, full kisses to his face, ear, jaw, neck. He sighed, but couldn’t help but smile. 

“Ro,” he murmured. “I’m tired, in the morning, ok?”

Ronan laughed softly. “Kisses don’t always mean sex, Parrish.”

Adam rolled his eyes, both at his words and the fact that despite Adam’s legal name being Lynch for the past seven years, Ronan still called him Parrish. He didn’t say anything, though, just pressed closer and his own kiss on Ronan’s collarbone. 

“I just…” Ronan started. “I just want you to know how great you were tonight, with Jamie.” Adam perked up, a little confused, but listening. “I know that you still worry sometimes, you know, about turning out like your father. But, that’ll never happen, and if tonight didn’t prove that, I don’t know what will.”

Adam blushed, embarrassed and pleased at once. 

“Thank you,” he murmured. “Sometimes I don’t realize how badly I need to hear stuff like that… don’t realize how much shit I still have internalized even if I don’t always see it on the surface.”

Ronan kissed him again, this time full on the mouth, and buried his hands in Adam’s hair to keep him close once he pulled away. 

“You know, it’s true for you, too.”

Adam raised a brow in question. 

“What you said to Jamie out there,” Ronan explained. “You are loved, you are loved, you are loved. And nothing is going to hurt you, not as long as you’re a part of this family.”

Adam’s smile was watery and trembling with the tears that escaped down his cheeks. 

“I can’t believe you’re real sometimes,” he whispered. “That any of this is real.”

Adam kissed him one, two, three times chastely on the mouth and turned onto his other side, taking one of Ronan’s arms with him so that his husband would press himself to Adam’s back. Ronan put his arm under the pillow they shared and wrapped his arm tightly around Adam’s middle. He draped a leg over Adam’s hip and Adam laced his fingers with Ronan’s hand against his stomach. Ronan kissed him once more on the neck before Adam felt him settle into the bed and his breath even out. 

Adam smiled to himself. 

“I am Adam Lynch. I am loved, I have loved, I will love. And nothing is going to hurt me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE KID FICS OK!
> 
> So more info in case you didn't pick up on it in the fic  
> -Jamie is adopted and he is black  
> -Ronan grew out his hair just enough for curls bc Adam said he liked them and also wanted something to grab during sex but he got so used to the low maintenance of a buzz that he won't let it grow any longer than needed.  
> -Opal lives in the new Cabeswater and they visit her regularly  
> -Jamie idolizes Ronan but he also thinks that Adam is a superhero that can fix literally anything like if Ronan ever has tech issues or accidentally breaks something at the barns then Jamie is like "Daddy can fix it just ask daddy!"
> 
> TBH if you ask a question in the comments about their family I'll probably have answers but this is all I'm putting for now :P


End file.
